


The Winter Stars

by EiriTheBear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Bullying, Crossover, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mystery, Seventeen in the Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriTheBear/pseuds/EiriTheBear
Summary: Even from leagues away, across the English channel, Seungkwan has heard about Hogwarts. He's heard the rumors. Rumors of students being expelled, of teachers being replaced. Of creatures being trained in the Forbidden Forest. The place has gone Dark, they say, and it's all because of a certain young Dark wizard.He doesn't expect to confirm these rumors so early into his transfer.In a castle full of enemies, it's now just a question of how long it would take before he succumbs to the Dark and surrenders to the ones they call the Sons of the Seven Sisters.





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my attempt at mashing together two of my favorite interests. Seventeen, and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.
> 
> Updates will be irregular. But hopefully I can keep at this until I reach some semblance of an ending.
> 
> Please stay tuned for more. I have much in store for our boys.

_I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have come here._

Seungkwan thinks it's a haunting litany to say over and over in his head, but it's true.

He's starting to regret leaving his perch at Beauxbatons, where he was revered and respected and certainly not strung upside down from an elm tree at the first hint of dissent.

He didn't even see the aggressors coming. He was walking down a corridor near the Transfigurations classrooms, just minding his own business, and then suddenly, he's seeing dark and he's suffocating, as if someone had put a sack over his head. His knees were knocked forward and he was Stunned just as quickly.

When he came to, his vision was blurry and his balance was off-kilter. His robes were flapping about in the wind and his head felt like it was going to explode.

It took him about fifteen seconds to understand that he was upside down, and seven seconds more to realize that he was hanging from a tree outside the castle.

He fights to stop the prickling in his eyes. It won't do to show such a defeated face so early into his transfer. All he has to do is figure out how to get down from the tree without snapping his neck.

He has his wand on him somewhere, carefully tucked inside the waistband of his pants. Wizards usually kept their wands inside their sleeves with a wand holster, but Seungkwan somehow knew that something like this was going to happen, so he made sure to put the want somewhere a little more secure.

He struggles with his robes for a bit as he tries to reach around his clothing for his wand. He could feel it still wedged between shirt and skin, and it takes some maneuvering for him to be able to snake his hand around the hem of his robes to secure it.

He sighs in relief as his fingers make contact with the aged wood. It's almond, with a phoenix feather core, a new wand he'd acquired from Ollivander's. It's a wand just as attuned to his magical signature as his old wand back in France, but relatively foreign to his grip. He's only used it a couple of times for menial tasks, and he's yet to put it to the test.

_Well, today's as good as any._

It's a fifteen foot drop, he estimates.

A simple _Finite_ should cancel the _Levicorpus_ he's under plus the sticking charm they used. But then he'd have a split second to cast something to stop himself from snapping his neck against the grassy ground below.

It's tricky. He isn't good at non-verbal spells, because they're supposed to learn it this year in Charms class. It's the same way at Beauxbatons. He curses how standardized education has become over the years. He curses again because he should have practiced doing non-verbal spells. He was going into unfamiliar territory. He should have equipped himself better.

Hell, he should have done more research before transferring to Hogwarts. He has no idea where to begin his search. All he has are rumors, and a fat lot of help that was to him.

He's about a minute away from passing out again, because the blood rushing down his body to his head is making feel really dizzy.

He wonders if this is going to be a common occurrence during his stay at Hogwarts, seeing the imposing castle upside down, like a stalactite emerging from a mound of great boulders, reaching down towards a clear blue sky.

He vows to be vigilant after he survives this.

_I'm not going to let them see me give up._

_I'd kill myself before I do that._

" _Finite!"_

He falls.

" _Arresto Momentum!"_

And he stops, mere centimeters from the ground.

The leafy scent of autumn assaults his nose.

A blade of grass tickles his cheek.

The spell cancels and he connects with the ground with a lot less impact had he decided to just break his fall with his arms. That's a trip to the Infirmary forestalled.

He turns on his back and draws in lungfuls of air. He stamps down on the urge to cry and just lies there, letting the blood in his body rush back to his extremities. Adrenaline courses through his veins too, and he lets the hormone run its course. It's windy outside; it's a brilliant day to stroll the grounds. He's sure he heard a few students close by. They probably saw him hanging from the tree. They saw him, and they didn't so much as reach out to help him.

It's a sickening feeling, knowing that he's alone in this school. It's terrifying, having the knowledge that there are students, probably older students, out to get him, just because he spoke out at the Feast. A stupid idea, but an idea that he hoped would draw out the boy he was looking for.

His blood runs cold. His fear is washed away by a different emotion. It makes his jaw muscles tense and his grip on his wand tighten into a fist.

_I'm going to find you, Dark wizard. I'm going to expose you to the Ministry and you're going to rue the day that you stuck me to a tree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finite_ \- Terminates all spell effects ranging from simple spells like the Jelly-Legs Jinx to more complicated spells such as Atmospheric Charms.  
>  The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2
> 
>  _Arresto Momentum_ \- A charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow the velocity of an object.  
>  The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2
> 
> SEUNGKWAN'S WAND
> 
> _**ALMOND** \- Described as 'sweet and natural', and used for self-protection._   
>  _Its aspects are fruitfulness and virginity._
> 
> _**PHOENIX FEATHER** \- This particular core is extremely versatile and can be used to great benefit in all areas of magic. _   
>  _However, it is also the most temperamental if not partnered with the correct wand bearer._
> 
> cr: Bethania's Custom Wands


	2. The Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character joins the story!

On the surface, it seems like any other school, Hogwarts. Students loiter about in groups, laughing and chattering. Some are practicing wand movements, others studying for their first month of classes. House rivalries are there, evident in how people group themselves by the color of their ties and exchange banter with others with different ties. It's a lively and vibrant atmosphere set with the colors of autumn in the background.

Seungkwan feels like a sheep walking with a pack of wolves nonetheless.

He wonders if he's made the right choice, picking Hufflepuff as his House. He looked it up before, the meaning behind the school's four Houses. Hufflepuff, for those who value hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play. The House from which the second most number of Light wizards emerged in the past, right behind Gryffindor.

He'd argued about it with the Sorting Hat for a long time. The Hat was a strange artefact, curiously intelligent and unexpectedly nosy. It inquired about why Seungkwan was enrolling at Hogwarts so late. It asked about his dreams and aspirations and motivations in life. It sat in silence for two minutes before asking some more questions. It asked him about his life in France, his family's inclinations, his favorite subject. It stalled for a minute more, and then let out a tired sigh. And then, after six and a half minutes, it asked him where he wanted to go, because he didn't fit the mold of a Hogwartian.

The whispers that followed him lasted throughout the Feast. He caught onto the tail-end of some of the words they said. It was uncommon for the Hat to take so long. There hasn't been a true Hat stall since nearly half a century.

It was then that Seungkwan realized that he'd drawn more attention to himself than he planned.

He runs his fingers through his tie and lets out a sigh, walking briskly through the grounds.

He's slated to meet with the sixth year prefect at the library ten minutes from now. That prefect was assigned the task of making sure he was getting along well with his housemates and adjusting to the new school.

He walks into the library five minutes early, making a beeline for one of the desks near the high windows. He's not about to sit anywhere that's dark, not when trouble could be lurking in the shadows. He sets his bag down on another chair and waits, palms sweating. He's nervous, because he hasn't talked to the guy once. He knows what he looks like, yes, Professor Lee picked him out from a crowd of students as they were filing back into their dormitories after the Feast. But still, first meetings never end up going well when it comed to him.

What is he supposed to say once he's asked about how he's doing? His housemates don't really engage him in conversation. The other fifth years acknowledge his presence, but otherwise don't take the initiative to draw him into their circles. He feels estranged in his own dormitory. And just a few days ago, some unknown group of assailants ambushed him and spelled him to a tree.

No, he thinks, complaining about it to a prefect won't solve a thing. For all he knows, the prefect assigned to him is just as indifferent to his existence as the rest of them.

Imagine his surprise then, when said prefect bursts into the library like a hurricane, a wave of magic causing a flock of books to flip their pages rapidly, making sheets of parchment fly everywhere. The librarian by the door is understandably livid because of the commotion.

"Ah, Madame Ra!" the prefect chirps, fishing his wand out of his pocket. "Sorry about that! Please please please don't give me another detention!"

He flicks his wand once, twice, and the flying papers all rush back to their respective places, wedging themselves back into the spines of books or stacking themselves nearly in piles. It's as if a storm hadn't hit the library.

"I swear to Morgana, Kwon Soonyoung, if you so much as cause a racket in this library again, I will string you up from the Astronomy Tower and summon a storm. Falling would be the least of your worries." Madame Ra, a stern, plump, middle-aged woman with her hair in a tight bun and her glasses the size of plates glares at the young man with lightning in her eyes. The prefect, Soonyoung, grins at her and bows in apology. He puts his index and thumb to the edge of his lips and runs them along his mouth in a zipping motion.

Soonyoung's head swivels back and forth, looking around the room, until his eyes lock onto Seungkwan.

Seungkwan goes rigid.

He smiles then, a bright welcoming grin that makes his whole face light up, and Seungkwan is taken aback by how open it looks.

Seungkwan sits up in alarm when Soonyoung practically barrels through a table full of books and a couple poring over a large grimoire to get to where he is. _Merlin, this guy is a whirlwind!_

"There you are, new kid!" he greets, pulling up a chair and letting its legs slide loudly against the floor. Seungkwan could feel the hellfire bursting out from the librarian's mouth at this point.

Soonyoung leans back on his seat, one arm hanging casually over the chair's backrest. "You're punctual. I like that. I kind of almost forgot that I was supposed to meet you, but then I remembered that Professor Lee said he'd tie my balls to a Hippogriff and let it ride into the sunset if I didn't hold your hand 'til you're all set."

"I--"he doesn't quite know what to say to that. Did their Head of House regularly threaten his charges with torture or is the prefect just exaggerating? Probably the latter, he thinks. The guy certainly looked like the kind of person with a wild imagination.

He gives the guy a quick once over. Everything about him is in a state of disarray. His yellow tie is pulled loose, his shirt collar open and cuffed up. Only half of his shirt is tucked, and Seungkwan's pretty sure he rolled his pants up to his knees. It makes him look like a delinquent, the kind you don't mess with at school, but the rougish grin and the welcoming eyes make him look approachable, almost dashing even. He's the kind of guy that girls probably go gaga over.

The way he stares back makes Seungkwan flush.

"You're pretty cute," Soonyoung says, straight-faced.

"W-what?"

"Nothing." He waves a dismissive hand. "How's Hogwarts been treating you? I bet you're having it rough." Soonyoung sighs. "You seem like an OK guy, but some of the students here can be right dicks. So it's going to take some time, I'm afraid."

Seungkwan squints at him. He hasn't gotten a word in edgewise, and the boy's already burned through multiple trains of thought. Including one where apparently he thinks Seungkwan looks ... cute? He has no clue which topic to address first, and he's starting to get a feeling that this is how it's going to be like, with Soonyoung. From his attention-grabbing entrance to his haphazard way of dressing, to his forward way of speaking ... Kwon Soonyoung is a live wire.

"What's the matter?" Soonyoung smirks. "Cat got your tongue?"

It takes Seungkwan a few seconds to come up with a plan to somewhat use Soonyoung to his advantage at this school. Guys like Soonyoung act out and express themselves in all manner of ways because they live for the attention. It's like a drug to them. And the way to completely ensnare people like him is to deprive them of what they want most.

Seungkwan grabs his bag and makes to leave.

"Hey--hey! Where are you going?"

He doesn't stop as he walks past the couple with the grimoire and the librarian, doesn't look back even though he could hear Soonyoung tripping over himself to catch up to him. Seungkwan's doing him a favor honestly, a minute more in the library and Madame Ra would have slapped Soonyoung in the face with a detention for conduct unbecoming of a library user.

"Wait up! Hey! Did I--"Seungkwan skids to a halt when Soonyoung dashes in front of him and blocks his path. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seungkwan steps back and shakes his head, looking at his feet. "Sorry. I remembered I had some homework to do."

"You were at the library. With your book bag. If there was a place to do it, it would have been there."

 _He's got a sharp wit and is quick to retort._ Seungkwan jots down that information in his head.

Seungkwan's hands smooth down the strap of his bag, tightening around the belt hoop at the end. He shrugs nonchalantly. "You were a seconds away from detention. We should have met somewhere less ... restraining."

Soonyoung goes quiet for the first time he's met him. Seungkwan peeks through his lashes and sees Soonyoung with his lips downturned and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well that's ..." Soonyoung pauses, opening and closing his mouth. "That's actually awfully nice of you." Soonyoung's expression softens. His ears turn red and and he scrunches his nose. Seungkwan doesn't let it on that he finds the gesture ... endearing, to say the least.

"Sorry. I'm not usually so jumpy." Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders and curls into himself, his eyes fixed on Seungkwan. "I'm just a little excited because you're new. This place has got nothing going on for the past few years and it's become a sinfully boring hellhole."

_Easily swayed by emotion. Doesn't like being bored, which happens a lot, it seems. Which means he might have a short attention span._

_And he kind of ... likes me?_

He definitely could use Soonyoung somehow.

"We could ... walk to the Great Hall? I'd like to study there instead," Seungkwan suggests. That way, some of Soonyoung's unbridled energy can be expended.

Soonyoung brightens up at the idea, and walks in step with him as they go through the corridors and down the staircase. Soonyoung tells him a bit about Hogwarts, the ghosts and poltergeists, the unspoken rules about night time activities, even lets him in on some bits of gossip that Seungkwan honestly doesn't care for because he doesn't personally know their subjects anyway.

"You know, you could tell me, if anyone's been giving you any trouble," Soonyoung offers hesitantly, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away, embarrassed. Seungkwan's probably going to have to immunize himself to that apparent charm Kwon Soonyoung has in spades if he's going to be spending time with him.

"Well ..." Seungkwan hesitates. He doesn't want to say outright that he's been a victim of torment so early on. He doesn't want to give off the image of someone who needs saving. He's worth more respect than that. Instead, he pretends that everything's all right and tries to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"I'm getting along fine," Seungkwan answers, injecting some chipper attitude into his voice. "But I'm more concerned about knowing next to nothing about everyone else. I mean, you've all been in this school for years, so you know the littlest things about most people. I've only been here for two weeks so ..."

"I hear you," Soonyoung nods sympathetically. "You feel like you're an outsider because everyone's been rubbing shoulders with each other for years, so they know how everyone else ticks." Soonyoung stops walking once they each the entrance to the Great Hall.

"But you know, being new to this school isn't exactly a bad thing."

Seungkwan gives him an inquisitive look. "What do you mean by that?"

Soonyoung looks around again, and then leans forward, dropping his voice to a whisper. Seungkwan feels a shiver travel down his spine at Soonyoung's close proximity. Up close, he looks even more handsome, and frankly, a little more serious than he first pegged him. Seungkwan is hit with a slight feeling of discomfort, because for a split second, it seemed like Soonyoung was a completely different person.

"Well, you're interesting." Soonyoung says lowly. "A fifth year transfer, the first Hat stall in decades, and you choose Hufflepuff. No one ever chooses Hufflepuff."

Seungkwan inches away slightly. "Why's that?"

"Because it says a lot about your motivation," Soonyoung says. "Your choice is also basically you declaring your alignment. You didn't go for Slytherin, which means you feel some trepidation about them, and you didn't go for Gryffindor, which could mean a number of things." It's cryptic enough that Seungkwan wants to delve in further, to ask more questions, but Soonyoung's already pulling away and Seungkwan doesn't realize that he's been holding his breath until he actually gasps quietly for breath.

Soonyoung walks past him and enters the Great Hall, but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder and saying, "I know you have a lot of questions, so I'm giving you a lead. Look for Lee Chan. He's a fourth year in Gryffindor House and I'm sure he'll be happy to entertain you."

Soonyoung saunters into the Hall, and is greeted almost immediately by a bunch of people. He bounces the energy back at them with equal force, laughing and butting heads with his peers. And ... it's like watching someone shift into a different skin.

_Like he's got another persona in public. Not a different personality entirely, just ... different, somehow._

It slowly dawns on Seungkwan that maybe there's more to Soonyoung than he's letting on. _I've got to be careful around him. He may be nice, and OK, really easy on the eyes, but I can't let him make me lose sight of my goal here._

He still has no idea who put him up that damn tree, and he has no leads, no one to ask. It's hard to investigate when you're working alone. _Maybe I'll pay that Lee Chan guy a visit after all._

_\--_

_"I might have come on a bit too strongly."_

_"A bit? Soon, you were laying it on thick. Come on. You've got to focus on our objective here."_

_"Hey! It's not my fault he's a cutie. And have you seen that butt on him?"_

_"Why am I not surprised that you're objectifying him already?"_

_"Uh, excuse you? I'm a man of integrity."_

_"Says the man who had a romp in the broom closet with a Ravenclaw this morning."_

_"How did you know about that!?"_

_"I didn't. You just confirmed it to me."_

_"I hate you so much right now, Seok."_

_"Whatever. You should report what happened. He's gonna wanna know what you've gathered so far."_

_"I'm meeting him tonight at the usual place. It's my turn tonight and I'm excited!"_

_"Don't do anything crazy, all right? He'll probably lop your head off if you do anything too wild."_

_"Oh believe me, you've never seen us together. He LOVES it when I get wild."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOONYOUNG'S WAND
> 
>  
> 
> _**OAK** \- The tree of Zeus/Jupiter, Hercules, Thor, and various other male gods._  
>  _It stands for the flash of lightning, in addition to its other aspects: endurance, triumph,_  
>  _strength, power, dominion, prosperity, sacrifice, guardianship, liberation._
> 
>  
> 
> _**GNOME HAT** \- Stolen from the Gnomes that inhabit Bethania's own herb garden._  
>  _This particular core works curiously well with the extremely mischievous._
> 
>  
> 
> cr: Bethania's Custom Wands


	3. The Stargazer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer and the introduction of new characters more fleshed out, but I guess I could do that as the story progresses.

A quick Tempus charm tells him that its 5:44, much too early to be awake on a Saturday. But he doubts he's going to fall asleep again, so he rolls out of bed and tidies his sheets to the best of his abilities. There's no need to fix his bed—there are house elves in Hogwarts who change the sheets twice a week. It's more of a force of habit, cleaning after himself. In the summer, when the nights were hot, Seungkwan always ended up sweating up a pool on his bed, and since they didn't have help in the house, he ended up washing his bedding every other day, along with his clothes and his delicates.

 _We were a poor excuse of a Pureblood family_ , he looks back. _We had to do everything ourselves like Muggles._

He always blamed their misfortunes on his father, but not aloud. Speaking out of turn meant skipping a meal and being slapped about like a rag doll.

Quietly bemoaning his early morning thoughts, he quickly goes through his daily routine--a few minutes in the shower, and then it's teeth brushed, hair combed, and clothes thrown on.

His roommates are sound asleep, hardly stirring in the semi-darkness of the early dawn, and so he sneaks out silently, closing the door behind him and moseying down to the common room with a book in hand.

With schoolwork out of the way for the duration of the weekend, he's got nothing better to do than look for Lee Chan and gather as much information as he can about Hogwarts and its inner workings. But that can wait until the school is actually awake, and who knows how long that would take.

The Hufflepuff common room is earthy and rustic, not unlike the stone granary at the edge of their estate where Seungkwan often found himself hiding. An atmosphere of dust motes begins to emerge as the light from the sun slowly filters through the circular windows above, giving the many potted flora decorating the space their much needed sustenance. As expected, the room is deserted, with the fireplace cold and the surrounding couches empty.

He looks for the hidden alcove with the worn leather chair that he likes and settles in, tucking his feet underneath him after he plops down.

The book he flips open is a book entitled _Planets, Stars, and Orbs: The Light of the Cosmos._ It's an ancient text re-printed at the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons following the resurgence of Light supremacy in France, a required reading for fifth year students cross-studying Light Arts and Astronomy. It's more theoretical than practical, detailing the effects of planetary alignments and cosmic forces on the innate magic of wizards.

Seungkwan has Astronomy this year as an elective, and Wednesday evening he discovered a few things, some minor details that may or may not be important.

Like one of his classmates who he thinks could be the rumored young wizard who's restructured the student hierarchy.

He wrote about him in one of his journals.

Hong Jisoo, who seemed at first dreamily distracted by the endless expanse above them but was quietly compelling nonetheless. It struck a chord in Seungkwan when the teacher asked him a question out of the blue, an inquiry that was poised more from a perspective of a colleague than a mentor, and Jisoo answered meekly, suggesting they wait twenty minutes before pointing their telescopes to the stars.

Seungkwan found it eerie how every student in the class listened to what he said.

He followed suit to blend in, and afterwards realized exactly why Jisoo had them wait. The clouds almost seemed to part at the exact time they trained their telescopes out into space, and they were granted a perfect view of Vega near the Lyra constellation. Seungkwan was able to produce a perfect star chart containing Aquila, Hercules, and Cygnus that night.

Why Seungkwan seemed suspicious afterwards was because of the question he poised to one of the students, a girl he didn't know from Slytherin.

"Oh, you don't know? Jisoo comes from a family of Astronomers," she said, and in her voice was a deep sort reverence. Seungkwan knew that in Slytherin, students gained respect from their peers through blood ties and power. From that comment alone, Seungkwan knew that Jisoo was a pure-blood who came from a respectable family. A typical Slytherin wouldn't be so open with their admiration, which must mean that Jisoo's name held some sort of clout.

He knew from the color of Jisoo's tie that he's from the House of the Snake, but he exhibited no particular trait that suggested he's a member of that House. It was very perturbing, and quite telling, considering that Slytherins are also known for their cunning.

_It means Hong Jisoo is no ordinary student._

_But also, to win respect of his fellow peers from practicing a field as seemingly insignificant as Astronomy ... Jisoo must be no ordinary Astronomer as well._

Over at Beauxbatons, Astronomy is a different branch of study altogether. He's heard of wizards who use ancient spells that only worked during certain times of the night at very specific conditions. Those were rare to come by, and they practiced their Art in secrecy, which fits pretty well with Seungkwan's current paradigm of Hong Jisoo's character.

This is partly the reason why he's reading up on literature that they aren't even going to discuss at Hogwarts. The other reason is, well. He doesn't like being outdone in a subject he likes, and he wants to be able to contribute something to their next class.

It wouldn't hurt to crack a book open on wizarding genealogies either, to see if Hong Jisoo did somehow descend from a line of such mages.

After reading about Archaeoastronomy, axis of alignments, and magnetic channeling for a solid hour, Seungkwan closes the book. Students start to trickle in, lethargic in their movements. Some of them continue to drowse in the sofas while others call for house elves to bring them some food.

As for Seungkwan, he's more interested in finding a certain Gryffindor in the Great Hall today at breakfast. He climbs back up the stairs leading to his dormitory to tuck the book away, but not before accidentally bumping against someone who's barreling quickly down the stairs.

"Oh, shit--"the boy says, his reflexes lightning-fast as he catches Seungkwan with one hand before he falls while plucking Seungkwan's book out of the air with another. "Sorry--didn't mean to push you. I just--I gotta go, late for practice ..." he says distractedly, shoving Seungkwan's book against his chest.

Seungkwan blinks at him with wide eyes, and then watches as the boy, clad in what seems to be Quidditch gear, zoom through the common room and past more students. He bumps into some of them, muttering the same line of hasty apologies.

"For fuck's sake, Jun, watch where you're going!" hollers one of the students.

Seungkwan has no idea what just happened.

\--

_"It's called, Planets, Stars and Orbs: The Light of the Cosmos. I don't know what it's about, I just got a quick glance at the title."_

_"That's fine. He didn't suspect a thing?"_

_"Well, I really was late to Quidditch practice, so even if he did, I had a good reason to bump into him."_

_"Jisoo?"_

_"I know the book. It was published in 1576 by Tycho Brahe and wasn't in circulation until the late 1700s during the Enlightenment period. It's a bit of Light reading, if you know what I mean."_

_"Hong Jisoo, making puns? I'm impressed."_

_"It just came to me."_

_"It was also in French."_

_"The title was in French? And you were able to read it?"_

_"I'm not dumb, OK? I know a few things?"_

_"Knowing more than one language doesn't mean you're smart, though."_

_"Oh, what would you know, Soonyoung? The best you could do was report that he was 'cute' and 'a studious little fucker'."_

_"It's useful information, OK? If we had to look for him, he'd be at the library. And who knows, maybe he knows how to use his charm. We need to know everything there is to know about this guy._

_"Reading a Light wizard's book, though. I can't say I'm surprised. After what some of the students heard at the Feast, that is."_

_"If it's in French and it's a Light book, then ..."_

_"He's a transfer from Beauxbaton's. We could have figured that out through other means, but this makes it more exciting!"_

_"What are you going to tell him tonight?"_

_"Well, it isn't my turn tonight. It's Jisoo's."_

_"I'll tell him everything we know. He's not going to like knowing someone from France is here. We all know there's a Purge happening over there. Maybe this boy's after the same thing."_

_"Heh. Of course you're gonna wanna piss him off. You like it when he's angry, don't you?"_

_"... I have my preferences, Junhui. Don't judge me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JISOO'S WAND
> 
>  
> 
> _**HOLLY** \- Means 'holy' and has several uses such as making dye and aphrodisiacs._  
>  _Its aspects are holiness, consecration, material gain, physical revenge, and beauty._
> 
>  
> 
> _**MERMAID SCALE** \- This core will provide the best positive effects for the more creative and elusive wand bearers._
> 
>  
> 
> cr: Bethania's Custom Wands


End file.
